


Suspicions

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In time line one Nate Grey encounters a mutant who raises his suspicions that something strange is going on.
Series: Journey Through Time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

Suspicions

“Your Nate Grey aren’t you?” A young dark haired man asked as he landed. He nodded not bothering to speak. “I’m Cody Darkholme my mother Rogue told me you were one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived, is that true?”

“Why do you ask?” He said looking closer at the boy he tried scanning his mind and found it blocked by powerful psychic shields. He pushed a bit harder when the boy refused to answer and the shield broke and the boy actually smiled. “You blocked your mind as a test?”

“Yeah I have the powers of the five mutants my mother killed as Death along with powers inherited from my father Northstar,” the boy said. “I figured if you could over come Emma Frost’s telepathy you could help me figure out what is really going on here on Genosha.”

“What do you mean?” He and the others had his own suspicions about this place but he wasn’t about to sign up to help any of the locals. He was too wary to get caught up in a power struggle or used because he trusted the wrong person.

“Folks keep vanishing and dying on missions but the survivors of those missions can never seem to really remember what happened,” The guy said shaking his head. “It even happened to me I can tell my memories have been changed but not who changed them.” The young man said looking at him. “I was on the mission your lovers nephew was just killed on and I want to know what really happened.”

That got his attention Sam was right now trying to help Jeb deal with the grief of the nephew he’d basically raised being killed on a mission. “All right let down your shields and I’ll see what I can find.” He knew he should talk with the others but he didn’t want to wait.

He reached into the kids mind and focused in on the events a bit annoyed that he was getting flashes of the kids memories cause the kid was nervous as hell and his mind was all over the place. It bothered him because telepaths were usually better organized in thier minds. The images of the boy asking his mother why she wasn’t married to his dad and why his dad had a boy friend finally faded and he found the altered memory. He frowned as he recognized who had altered this memory and pulled back. “I can’t remove that block yet it will take some time.” He said knowing he could have removed the block but he wanted to talk to Rachel first and find out why she altered his memories. “By the way who trained you on how to use your telepathy; your mind is an unorganized mess.”

“Oh I wasn’t born with telepathy,” Cody said looking away. “There was a massive attack on Genosha about three years ago my mother was killed, and I was badly hurt.” Cody turned back toward him then. “I lived through my body experiencing secondary mutation allowing me to activate the powers of the five mutants my mother killed as the Horseman death.” He then looked away again. “There aren’t any other telepaths on the island only me and Onslaught and he’s too busy to teach me so I’ve been learning on my own with old books written by Xavier.” The boy then frowned a bit. “Plus I think my telepathy is fading it was stronger when I first started.”

“I see,” he said though he really didn’t. “Look give me about two weeks and then meet me back here by then I should be prepared to remove the block.” He figured it would make the most sene to remove the block just before they left to avoid any trouble. That would also give him time to decide how he was going to talk to Rachel and ask her why she had tampered with that boy’s memories.

“I will thanks for you help,” the young man said lifting off the ground. “I’ll see you in two weeks.” The guy was gone then leaving him alone with the problem of how to get Rachel alone to talk about this. He’d have to talk it over with Sam and get his input he on how to handle this.

The End.


End file.
